


Shooting Stars

by eternalTimaeus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dirk's Issues, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Issues, Sadstuck
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalTimaeus/pseuds/eternalTimaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il silenzio aveva riempito la stanza in pochi secondi, invadendoti le orecchie e il cervello gradualmente, fastidioso.</i><br/>Non ti piaceva, per niente.<br/>Storia di come una lettera possa riportare alla luce problemi più o meno scomodi. • [Post!Sburb Universe][Possibile DirkJake]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

Titolo: Shooting Stars ( ovvero di come il Signor Direttore Dirk Strider è costretto ad affrontare gli schiaffi di un passato che lo odia in modo reciproco. )  
Fandom: Homestuck  
Personaggi: Dirk Strider, Jake English, Jane Crocker, Roxy Lalonde, eventuali altre comparselle minori  
Rating: Verde  
Genere: Angst, Malinconico, Introspettivo, Comico (o meglio, tragicomico)  
Avvertimenti: Forse spoiler se nessuno è arrivato agli ultimi updates.  
Note: 1. Specifico già da ora che nè Homestuck nè i personaggi al suo interno sono miei, e ringrazio il signor Hussie per aver creato cotale perla.  
2. Ringrazio la mia fidata kikubun per aver perso tempo a dare a questo primo capitolo una betatura superficiale, e per avermi fatto notare di come io spacci avverbi, soprattutto quando scrivo seguendo il POV di Dirk Strider.§  
3. Questa Fic sarà una multicapitolo, ma non penso di andare oltre i 5 o 6 capitoli. Mi sembra giusto avvisarvi.

1\. _In cui i risvegli improvvisi non sono per niente graditi dal Signor Direttore_

  


Erano passati così tanti anni da quando, finalmente, il tempo in tutte le sue svariate sfaccettature aveva ripreso a scorrere con parametri possibilmente definibili come normali. 

Potevi sentire chiaramente il sole levare i suoi non più così flebili raggi al cielo, alcuni di questi già infiltratisi nella tua stanza senza alcun ritegno, disturbando quasi strategicamente il tuo già schifosamente delicato sonno. Ti rigiravi tra le coperte, le lenzuola a strofinarsi ripetutamente contro la delicata pelle che ti ritrovavi, un incubo troppo caramelloso ed inquietante a soffiare sotto il tuo orecchio, causandoti brividi e flebili lamenti, una voglia di scappare da tutta quella merda che stava accadendo nella tua testa. Perché stava riaccadendo tutto, e come allora anche in quel momento ti sentivi in trappola, con le spalle al muro e l’adrenalina che minacciava di farti scoppiare qualche arteria.  
Stavi sognando nuovamente quel bordello a distanza di giorni, mesi, anni. Era come rivivere una precedente vita, ogni singola azione scandita nel tempo che sembrava congelarsi in quel preciso istante in cui dal dormiveglia passavi al sonno REM. Era allucinante, e al contempo inquietante.

Potevi ancora sentire la terra essere fragile e polverosa sotto le tue scarpe, la pressione di un qualcosa sul tuo viso che premeva, isolava, nascondeva e purificava. 

Ricordavi ancora il Kripton e il suo nauseabondo olezzo che, nonostante la maschera a gas, riusciva ad invaderti il cervello. 

Ricordavi i grandi palazzi che vedevi scagliarsi verso l’orizzonte, mausolei che rimandavano una qualche civiltà perduta nei secoli e nelle acque di una Terra che sembrava essere uscita da un’apocalisse aliena.

Ricordavi di come stavi per annientare un nemico che stringevi tra le tue mani ma che poi hai deciso di risparmiare per chissà quale motivo per cui quella mente malefica meritasse la tua pietà –e ancora ora pensavi di meritare un gigantesco ceffone sulla faccia e diversi calci per questo. 

Ricordavi una bestia che, dio, era imbarazzante oltre ogni limite e con una sorta di erotico fetish per i propri muscoli che ti veniva schiaffato in faccia ogni sacrosanto secondo con insistenza inaudita, e che purtroppo sembrava destinato a farti da guida –per non parlare di quell’altro ridicolo alieno, quello vestito di viola e con un trucco che ti ricordava in maniera particolare gli Insane Clown Posse. Forse ne era un fan, chissà, non ti era mai importato, e confessavi di averlo trovato particolarmente inquietante –ma mai quanto Mister Muscolo, ovvio. Mister Muscolo vinceva oltre ogni limite, altro che HAL. HAL era seriamente il male minore, se paragonato a quell'abominio nato dalla sua unione con. . . Okay, esattamente non sai con che cosa sia stato unito, ma di certo era la cosa più brutta che ti fosse mai capitato.

Ricordavi un magone di tristezza, sentimenti che, a guardarti ora, forse scacceresti via con una risata perché pensi che appartengano a qualche adolescente in piena crisi ormonale che ha bisogno della fidanzatina –o forse era meglio dire 'del fidanzatino'?- per sfogarsi. Ma immediatamente ti pentivi sempre: se tutto questo casino era successo, era colpa tua, tu ne eri la causa prima. Dio, se eri un rompicoglioni; ma come biasimarti? Praticamente eri cresciuto in mezzo all’oceano, privo di qualsivoglia contatto umano. Ovvio che non sapevi come esternare bene le tue preoccupazioni. Ovvio che, alla fine, era scoppiato il marasma. Muri di testo arancione che si accavallavano l’uno sull’altro, e con essa una consapevolezza che tutt’ora riusciva a farti venire i brividi.

Ma niente, niente in assoluto riesce a battere il picco di quei sogni. Quel trio che sembrava appena uscito da una razzia di psicofarmaci eccitanti, un mercatino dell’usato ed evidenziatori colorati. Un pugno all’occhio, alla sanità mentale e alle regole del buon vestire. Quel trio che inquietantemente parlava di matrimoni multipli, orge ricoperte di vodka e zucchero a velo ed una quantità spropositata di figli da concepire che ha completamente traumatizzato la tua persona sul concetto di ‘famiglia’ –come se non ti bastasse la tua vita, ecco. Una ti ha costretta ad un bacio privo di qualunque sentimento, in una fottuta speranza di rivalsa della tua già definita patetica condizione, e la sola cosa che avevi ottenuto era stata una tinta in un insulso rosso e un guardaroba che avrebbe tanto, tanto fatto lacrimare Yves Saint Laurent dall'orrore se solo si fosse permesso di vederti. E lì, in quel momento, eri sbottato come una belva. Avevi quasi urlato come ti sentivi, quella che era la sfera personale che uno solo di quel trio di merda era riuscito a stringere tra le mani per poi buttarlo dritto dritto in un qualche pozzo disperso per il suo pianeta. 

Questo a distanza di anni ed anni riusciva ancora a mandarti in bestia, anche più di tutta quella montagna di ingratitudine che ti aveva assalito una volta riuscito a vincere e battere un fottuto gioco con le tue sole forze, ripristinando un mondo che doveva esistere fin dal principio. Quell’ammasso di cazzate sparate a raffica con un glitch pitchato a 3 ottave superiori alle corde vocali e troppo zucchero nelle vene erano ciò che, ogni notte da allora, non fa che farti rischiare di finire all’ospedale per un’ulcera fulminante. Fuggiresti volentieri dal sonno e da quei ricordi mescolati a sogni, ma la realtà aveva un sapore così diverso e ancora così estraneo contro la tua stessa pelle che ti ritrovavi a isolarti e non sentire nulla e batterti contro il tuo stesso cervello –e senza una bellissima katana tra le tue mani.  
Non sentivi niente se non i tuoi stessi denti battere dal nervoso, nemmeno i passi che si avvicinavano alla semichiusa porta della tua stanza che si apriva con uno scricchiolio sinistro.

“Signor Strider?” una voce leggermente nasale e particolarmente femminile ti chiamava, e tu le rispondevi, da grande e fine uomo adulto quale sei, con un grugnito seccato, rigirandoti nuovamente nelle coperte. A volte eri e sei ancora peggio di un bambino, ma potevi farci qualcosa? Forse, ma –sinceramente, ti pesa parecchio fare l’uomo maturo quando per anni hai dovuto farlo quando non eri che uno sciocco adolescente.  
Sfortunatamente, alla terza volta che quella voce ti chiamava, lanciavi fuori un lamento a dir poco seccato –e va detto, nemmeno una balena arenata aveva tutta la finezza che in quel momento stavi mostrando, Strider.  
La tua mano si muoveva, tentennando e tastando la superficie al tuo fianco alla ricerca dei tuoi beneamati occhiali, e non si sa con quale miracolo riesci a evitare di dare una manata alla povera figura lì accanto, colpendo il mobile in legno e trovando quelle peculiari lenti dai vertici appuntiti, inforcandoli dopo un paio di comici tentativi dove stavi per accecarti un occhio con una delle aste dei suddetti occhiali. La ragazza aveva pure emesso uno squittio infastidito, ma in tutta sincerità, a te non importava molto, troppo impegnato a lottare tra l'essere scocciato per via del risveglio più o meno brusco o grato per il suddetto.

Sentivi la donna lamentarsi, e tu stesso ti lamentavi in tutta risposta, la mano che rudemente veniva passata tra i capelli secchi come paglia e anche fin troppo bianchi per gli standard umani, ormai seduto sul letto sfatto. Addirittura emettesti un mezzo grido di sconforto quando quella folle ebbe il coraggio di aprire le tapparelle presenti nell'unica finestra rigorosamente chiusa della tua stanza, facendoti arrivare la luce del sole in viso all'improvviso su tutta la faccia. E no, gli occhiali non potevano proteggere i tuoi sensibili occhietti da quella specie di raggio fotonico a forma di finestra.

«MIYAKO!» strillavi, cercando riparo in un angolo remoto e letteralmente oscuro della tua stessa stanza, il dito accusatorio puntato verso la donna dai tratti asiatici che ti stava fissando come una madre fissa il figlio che ha imbrattato tutta la casa -o almeno tu pensavi che fosse lo sguardo della tua segretaria, la signorina Miyako Sugiyama, quello della suddetta madre incavolata.

E la suddetta signorina, dall'aspetto di una classica donnina giapponese vestita come una tipica segretaria d'azienda un po' scialba, non demordeva, non impietosita dai tuoi grugniti frustrati. «Miyako» ripetevi, cercando di calmare il tono e di mettere a fuoco lo sguardo danneggiato sulla figura davanti a te. «S-sono in vacanza, dannazione. No lavoro per me, Okay? Okay. Ora lasciami tornare a dormire.»  
«Decidere di non venire in ufficio non equivale ad andare in ferie, direttore.» Il tono palesemente infastidito della donna, misto a quell'accento orientale fortissimo che cozzava col suo inglese ti faceva storcere il naso di parecchio.  
E non eri dell'umore per fare il signorino serio in quel momento, ma nemmeno avevi voglia di stare a lagnarti –non fuori dal letto. Per lo meno. «Se sono qua, comunque» continuava, nonostante tu stia tentando di ignorarla in ogni modo, anche tappandoti le orecchie e facendo versi incomprensibili -molto maturo, Dirk, davvero. « c'è una –signor Strider, per favore!-- è urgente!»   
La donna ti aveva persino afferrato per un braccio nel vano tentativo di alzarti dal tuo angolino tra la scrivania e l'armadio, strattonandoti un paio di volte; ovviamente, dopo un po' decidi di alzarti. Evidentemente, per essere venuta fin dentro casa tua, la cosa doveva essere comunque importante.

... O almeno, tu speri vivamente che sia importante, sennò il tuo galateo andrà bellamente a quel paese.

«E va bene, e va bene.» grugnivi, guardandoti attorno prima di decidere di indossare una delle tante canotte buttate disordinatamente sulla sedia vicino alla tua scrivania, guardandola da dietro le lenti scure, in attesa che tutto quello scempio ridicolo finisse e che ti fosse di nuovo permesso di affogare la propria disperazione nel letto.«Dimmi che cosa c'è di tanto importante da averti costretta a sgusciare via dalla tua scrivania per venire fin dentro casa mia, visto che è una cosa che puoi fare solo ed esclusivamente durante le emergenze.»   
Il silenzio aveva riempito la stanza in pochi secondi, invadendoti le orecchie e il cervello gradualmente, fastidioso.

Non ti piaceva, per niente.

«Abbiamo avuto un blackout?»  
«No, signore.»  
«Problemi col generatore principale?»  
«No.»  
«Un'armata delle nostre intelligenze artificiali si è ribellata e ha sterminato una buona parte della nostra equipe progettando la conquista del mondo?»  
«Ma lei è davvero serio a riguardo, signor Strider?»  
«Ho la faccia di uno che scherza, Miyako?»  
« … Effettivamente, no. E no, non è successo questo.»

Stavi iniziando a perdere la pazienza. Ti massaggiavi le tempie, nervoso, la tua mente che cercava di capire che cosa diavolo possa esser capitato.

Cosa, cosa, _cosa_...

«Allora cosa diavolo è successo?!» difatti grugnivi, lanciando un'occhiata torva alla segretaria. E quest'ultima, in tutta risposta, ti allungava una lettera dall'inconfondibile carta rossa e inchiostro azzurro che decorava il nome del mittente con frivoli ghirigori. La tua mente scandiva ogni singola lettera scritta su quel blocco di carta spessa, e se fosse stato possibile impallidire ancora di più per uno come lui, sarebbe sicuramente diventato trasparente.

_Jane Crocker  
21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, Washington _

_Dannazione_. Era riuscita a trovarti.


End file.
